


you are the only one who cares

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Trauma, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, but he thinks he wants it, epic coping moment, its not actually consensual bc tommy is a minor, “Consensual” Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you watched the latest tommy stream you know what this is about. dream is manipulating tommy. this fanfiction is taking that premise and making it even darker.chapters: 2/2chapter one depicts no explicit sexual situations.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 428





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for coping reasons but if you wanna read this for pleasure i aint gonna stop you. comments about the work are appreciated, comments about how wrong this is are not appreciated. i know this is terrible, i understand, but the reason i’m doing this is because i know its terrible. 
> 
> this fanfic is not a representation of the actual creators involved. the smp is just roleplay, and this fanfiction was not endorsed by, and is not to be seen by any of the content creators.

the signs were all there.

dream pulled the strings to have tommy exiled. tommy was separated from all his other connections.

dream started out harsh, allowing the harshness to become the default for tommy. dream did not allow tommy to keep his armor or weapons. he did not allow anyone to visit him. 

once tommy was used to these conditions, dream started allowing some more freedom. people could visit him. he allowed tommy to host a beach party. he didn’t take away his armor. 

dream felt sick pleasure in seeing tommy’s automated response of stripping himself of his armor as soon as dream came to visit. the way the child’s eyes lit up when he casually allowed him to keep it almost made him burst into laughter.

he made passing sexual comments that were seen as jokes. about a dude fucking a coconut while stranded on an island. about tommy’s “hot girl”. about the trident he gifted to tommy being called dreamrider. fucking  _ dreamrider.  _

the invitations to the party were never there in the first place. ghostbur was unreliable at best, and even so, dream made sure to check everyone’s house and destroy any proof of an invitation. he would be the only one at tommy’s “big beach party”. 

then something happened that was just fucking  _perfect_.  not even an hour before the party, tubbo lost the compass. tubbo lost “his” tommy. it was an accident, of course, but tommy didnt have to know that. 

everything was perfect. 

dream showed up a little late. he didn’t want to seem too eager. he had been keeping up a sort of casual demeanor, only showing hints of affection, then tearing it away, leaving tommy wanting more. dream had been watching tommy for a while before showing up, and struggled to keep it together as he saw the excitement about setting up the party drain from the boy. it was beautiful being able to see tommy break in real time. 

when dream finally decided to show himself, tommy was lethargically wandering along the beach. 

tommy whined at him about no one showing up, and dream acted concerned and optimistic. he led tommy to the nether portal, because hey! maybe some people are on their way on that path you made! of course, there was no one. as tommy’s disappointment grew more apparent, dream piled on the news that tubbo destroyed the compass. tommy was wrecked, and it was gorgeous. just as tommy was at his lowest point, looking as if he would throw his compass,  maybe himself,  into the lava pit below, dream pulled him up. 

he let tommy play with his trident, and soon enough, the boy was laughing again. dream and tommy were having fun all by themselves. 

dream was the only one who showed up.

dream was the only one who cared.

dream didn’t get angry when tommy lost one of his tridents. he even let him keep one. tommy was so grateful.

tommy knew dream’s leniency and gifts were a result of his good behavior. he thought that maybe if he kept it up he could go home. 

tommy wanted to please dream.

dream ruffled tommy’s hair. 

dream placed his hand on tommy’s shoulder. 

dream placed his arm around tommy’s shoulder.

“tommy, do you want to go home for christmas?” 

dream stated it plainly, as if that question wasn’t so incredibly loaded.

of course, tommy said yes. 

“and what could you do to earn that privilege, tommy?”

tommy looked down from the sunset, diverting his gaze to the sand in front of him.

“i’m not sure, dream. is there even something i could do?”

tommy looked dejected. he thought that dream was simply teasing him, because  of course there was nothing he could do to earn that much. 

“of course there’s something you can do.”

tommy’s head whipped to the side, bewildered yet excited about the possibility of seeing a l’manbergian christmas. 

“seriously? what is it?” 

tommy’s voice went higher than usual, his anticipation clearly on display. dream wanted to see that anticipation manifest a little longer. he replied,

“i’ll tell you tomorrow. i need to prepare.”

he then left through the nether portal, leaving tommy overwrought on the beach.

tommy stewed all night over what he could do to deserve going home. surely it had to be terrible. would he have to choose to blow up something important in logstedshire, or  _ l’manberg?  _ would he have to take one of someone’s life? tommy thought about tubbo. his best friend. his best friend that had been through everything right alongside him. his best friend that had a whole country looking up to him right now.

his best friend that had only one life left

oh no. wouldn’t that be the perfect moral dilemma. tubbo had been forced by dream to choose between exiling tommy and destroying his home. and now dream would force tommy to choose between killing tubbo and never seeing home again. 

_so disgustingly poetic_ ,  tommy thought. 

_ that had to be it. _

tommy believed that he had hit the nail on the head.  dream had to prepare something...

what if he was capturing tubbo for him to slaughter tomorrow in exchange for regaining citizenship? what if he was creating a similar elaborate execution method to the one used to take tubbo’s previous life? 

tommy thought about tubbo.

his best friend that exiled him. his best friend that didn’t even look at him while he was being dragged away. his best friend that called him selfish. his best friend that was plaguing his mind with hallucinations. his best friend that burnt his compass.

his best friend that had only one life left.

tommy cried that night in his tent, the soft glow of his enderchest reflecting his tears in an ethereal light. he couldn’t kill tubbo. but he  had to . he had to get back to l’manberg. but... what was l’manberg without tubbo? a stateless piece of land without his best friend. tommy couldn’t stay on this island, but he had to stay because tubbo chose to leave him here. and the only way to escape was to kill tubbo. 

tommy mentally prepared for the worst as he shut his eyes and pressed his face into the clump of wool he used as a pillow. he did not sleep, he never slept anymore. he laid there, staring into his own mind, begging for it to be quiet. 


	2. The Part Where They Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is sex in this chapter. dubcon because tommy is manipulated into it but still enjoys it and wants it.

tommy arose from his bed while it was still dark. he couldn’t stay in one place anymore. checking his cellphone, tommy sighed. it read 4:52am. tommy looked around for wilbur, wondering if he could offer him any advice on what to do, or give some explanation for what happened with the party. the spectre was nowhere to be found. 

tommy occupied himself by playing with the trident that dream had gifted him. he wrapped some wool around a softwood log and shoved the bottom of the log into the ground. that would be a good enough target.

tommy took a few dozen steps back and threw the trident towards the target. it missed, but then it came right back. tommy flinched at the trident whizzing at him, still coming back from his almost-sleeping state. he caught it however, and then smiled. tommy felt a little powerful as the projectile made a dramatic clanking sound when colliding with his closing palm. tommy took in the feeling of throwing the trident in whatever direction then catching it when it came flying back. it was nice, repetitive, almost simple, but oh so satisfying. tommy tried his luck at hitting his target once more. he threw the trident at the wooden stake. it hit right in the middle of the wool cusion he had attached to the log. tommy only celebrated for a moment before the trident attempted to come back to him. the weapon wiggled around in the makeshift target and then dislodged its flimsy attachment to the ground. then there was a trident and a wooden stake whizzing haphazardly towards tommy. he narowly avoided being hit by the swinging log. the trident ungracefully clanged to the ground next to him. 

“you need to build a strong foundation before you take risks like that, tommy.”

tommy startled at the sound of a human voice behind him before realizing it was just dream. he was walking over on the unfinished path that stretched over the small hillside of logstedshire. 

“when did you get here?” tommy asked, awkwardly laughing off his initial fear.

“i came in from the nether just now,” dream stated. 

that was a lie. dream had been watching tommy all night.

“but why so early?” tommy asked, noting that it was still dark outside, though the starry sky had turned a spotless purplish-grey. 

“6:30 isnt that early, tommy, is it?” 

tommy furrowed his brow at the number. 6:30am? he’d been throwing around dream’s trident for that long? 

he checked his phone. yep, 6:24am. tommy shook his head, scolding himself, but he didn’t know why he was so upset. 

“what was that about foundations n’ shit?”

tommy decided to change the subject. 

“oh, uh... im just saying to make sure a plan works before you execute it, you know?” dream replied, cursing himself for possibly letting tommy in on the fact that he had a plan. it was far-fetched, but if tommy knew that dream was planning something with him, he may act more wary. he needs to set the solid foundation of trust first, then he can throw as many tridents as he wants at it.

“oh! so is there something you want me to do, big man?” tommy’s mind whirred back into motion, thinking about dream’s promise of letting him go back home.

dream huffed under his mask. it was time. 

he pulled the boy into an embrace. his arms wrapped around tommy’s upper back, and he tucked his head into the boy’s neck. the hug was innocent, even a bit awkward due to the minimal height difference between the two. still, dream hugged tommy tight, and tommy hugged back, maybe even a little tighter. the embrace felt warm and soft, and tommy hadn’t realized how cold and worn he was until then. his undershirt was ripped in a few places. the only shoes he had were the slippers gifted to him by phil, and slippers don’t provide much protection from the rain-soaked ground. the only dry clothing tommy had was wilbur’s trenchcoat, which he was using as a blanket. the only showers tommy had gotten since exile was from the rain and ocean. in short, he felt terrible, and dream’s plush sweatshirt wrapped around him so wonderfully when they hugged. it was so wonderful, tommy began to cry when dream eventually pulled away. tommy tried to hold him close again.

dream smiled and flushed under his mask when he saw the boy’s tears. he led tommy to the cabin, him clutching dreams arm tightly. they stepped inside the one closed area of the building, the small cubby with a simple bed and some bookshelves. he sat tommy down on the bed, and attempted to detach his grip on his arm. when his efforts proved futile, dream sat next to tommy on the small bed, and allowed the boy to clutch his arm and cry into his sweater sleeve. 

tommy sobbed.

“please let me-*hic* see my friends, dream. i don’t wanna kill anyone i just wanna go home..!”

dream pet tommy’s hair, confused at the comment about ‘not killing anyone’. 

“i wouldn’t make you kill anyone, toms. why would you think that?” 

dream said the last question in a sweet tone, but he knew that tommy would panic at the subtle accusation. he grinned as tommy gripped his arm even harder and raised his voice. 

“no! it’s not that you would make me do that! its just... i’ve been worried about something like that happening as all...” 

dream put on his most comforting voice, and took a small move.

“i would never make you do that. i know you’re too good to do that. you’re so good, tommy.” 

dream watched for the boy’s reaction to his first praise. he had expected for him to stop his movements, maybe even flinch. however, tommy simply sniffled a muffled “thank you” into his arm. nice.

dream shifted their positions so that he was sitting crosslegged at the headboard, and tommy was sitting crosslegged across from him at the foot of the bed. tommy detached from dreams arm, but still hid his face in his hands. dream softly grasped tommy’s wrists.

“can i see your face, babyboy?”

tommy stalled a bit at the pet-name. his sleep encrusted eyes squinted behind his palms. he would usually laugh at the silly name, but in the cozy cabin with dream, it comforted him. he hestitantly lowered his arms. 

dream cradled tommy’s face in his hands after the younger’s hands were removed. his eyes were red and squinted, tear tracks lined his shiny cheeks, and his mouth was slightly agape. dream held tommy’s face so delicately, barely even touching him. his long arms still kept a good distance between the two, as to not be too invasive quite yet. 

tommy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of the man. dream’s hands had a nice texture. his palms were soft when they cupped his chin, and his calloused fingers brushed over his cheeks and jawline. he leaned in more, and dream’s thumbs ghosted over his lower lip. tommy’s face tingled at the sensation. it had been so long since he had been shown any physical affection. 

dream moved his hands up tommy’s face, rubbing over the boys closed eyes with his thumbs. dream’s skin was cool and dry, and it soothed tommy’s puffy eyes. dream rubbed circles into tommy’s temples, soothing a headache he hadn’t realized was there. 

when the younger opened his eyes, he noticed that the other man had shifted closer to him. their knees were now touching. tommy reached out to hug dream again. the hug was once again awkward. they had to lean over eachother’s crossed legs, and they could barely wrap their arms around the other’s body. tommy felt himself being pulled in slightly by the hands on his back. dream was trying to pull him closer. he changed his sitting position to kneeling. there was now one less set of legs separating the two. tommy felt very close to dream, but the hands on his back kept pulling him forward.

how much closer could tommy get at this point? he wanted to hug dream as tightly as possible, but he wasn’t sure about sitting in the man’s lap. wasn’t that a bit strange?

dreams arms continued to push firmly against his back. 

well, if dream thought it was okay, then surely it must be. 

tommy wrapped his legs around dreams lower back and tucked his head into the other’s shoulder. he immediately let go if his notion that this was strange. this was the most comfortable tommy had felt in a long time. he felt safe wrapping all four of his limbs around the other’s torso. he felt safe when dream squeezed his arms against him and stroked his back. tommy was covered from all angles. his front was pressed against dream’s fuzzy sweatshirt, his back was being held by strong arms. dream had placed his head ontop of the boy’s, and dream’s crossed legs provided a perfectly sized seat. tommy felt protected.

when dream pulled away from the hug, he looked at the boy in front of him, once again cupping his face in his hands. dream lifted his mask up enough that his mouth and the tip of his nose were showing. slowly and carefully, he pressed a kiss to the young boy’s forehead. 

tommy felt a tingle radiate throughout his body from his forehead at the gentle affection. he looked up at dream with wide eyes. he could see the older man’s lips form a sweet, closed-mouth smile. tommy didn’t know why, but he blushed. he felt a tingling in his chest and felt his face warm up. he pressed his face into dream’s chest in embarassment. dream pet the back of his head and spoke honeyed words.

“c’mon tommy, let me see that pretty face.”

tommy made an “uh uh” sound while shaking his head. 

tommy could hear the man above him let out a breath, then a ruffling sound. 

“here, tommy.” 

tommy looked up from dream’s chest, not to two black dots, but real eyes. deep, forest green eyes looking down at him. 

“your mask, dream,” tommy sputtered out.

dream let out a short laugh, “well i thought if i wanted to see your face you should be able to see mine too.”

tommy wasn’t sure why he couldn’t stop looking at dream’s face. the tingling in his chest hadn’t stopped and he could still feel the kiss on his forehead. as he stared at the man’s slightly sun-burnt face, the place where he had been kissed felt like it was throbbing. 

“what do you need, tommy?”

dream already knew what tommy needed. he needed more of his gentle touches, more of his praising words, more of  him.

tommy simply responded, “please.”

the boy was shaking under him. it was clear that he didn’t know what he was feeling. 

“please,  what?”

tommy felt his face heat up even more. the tingling sensation in his chest moved down to a pit in his stomach. 

“i... dream please just- please... touch me...” tommy’s breath shook and sped up while he looked at those beautiful eyes, mesmerized by the feeling they gave him. 

dream smirked, cupped the side of tommy’s face and kissed him again, on the cheek this time. the kiss was less soft than the one previously pressed to his forehead, but it still sent shivers throughout his body. dream continued to plant kisses along tommy’s cheeks and jaw, causing the pit in the boy’s stomach to grow in intensity. dream sat up straight and looked at his work. tommy was essentially trembling, hunched over and breathing hard from the attention. dream moved tommy’s face to look up at his own. he looked down at him tenderly before finally kissing tommy’s amenable lips. 

the boy reciprocated immediately, desperately moving his lips against the other’s. dream could tell that tommy hadn’t done this before, at least not properly. he decided to take the lead. 

he wrenched the boys head to the side so their noses wouldn’t touch during the kiss. he kept his lips moving, sometimes pausing to suck on tommy’s bottom lip, or graze his teeth over it. when tommy opened his mouth, he lightly tounged the smoother flesh on tommy’s inner lip. 

dream handled tommy a little more roughly than he had planned, but the boy seemed to enjoy being showed what to do. when dream pulled away for breath, he eyed tommy’s bulge. his hardness was not well hidden. dream lifted up tommy’s shirt a bit to grab him by the waist and grind up into him slightly. tommy’s breath hitched as he looked up at dream. 

the situation was going too fast for his brain to keep up with. he felt a little dizzy when he stared up at his friend’s uncovered face. tommy had no time for his brain to catch up when he felt himself being lifted from the bed by his hips. he was placed on the wooden floor of the cabin and he saw the other man stand up and loom above him. it was slightly scary, but it also made the pit in tommy’s stomach lurch with excitement. 

dream patted tommy’s hair and spoke, 

“i just need you to do one more thing for me, okay babyboy?”

tommy couldn’t find the words to respond, so he simply nodded his head. dream wordlessly undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear just enough to pull out his semi-hardened cock. 

“wouldn’t you like to go home for christmas, tommy?” 

dream’s voice purred as he lightly tapped tommy’s face with it. tommy grabbed dream’s hip, and looked up, not scared, but hopeful.

“this... is it? this is all i have to do?”

tommy had been thinking all night about terribly violent scenarios. he was prepared for the worst. he had tried to walk himself through the grief of possibly killing his best friend, and all he had to do was this. he could see his friends again for a whole day, just for this.

dream smiled sweetly.

“of course, i would never make you do something terrible, tommy.”

dream smiled, because he was currently making tommy do something terrible, but he had convinced the boy, or rather, the boy had convinced himself, that this was a good thing. 

tommy hesitantly wrapped his hand around the base of dream’s dick. he looked at it twitching, felt it stiffen in his palm. he licked the head, flattening his tongue against it before flicking it off of the muscle. he heard dream let out a relieved sigh above him. tommy opened his mouth wide enough to fit the girth of the dick, and experimentally put it in his mouth. he took in the head, trying to find a way to wrap his lips around it without scraping his teeth on it. tommy gradually took more of the length in, wondering how far down he could go before gagging. 

dream allowed tommy to experiment himself, finding his inexperience endearing. however, a man can only have someone essentially teasing his cock for so long. he gripped tommy by the hair and guided him down slowly. he could feel tommy cough when hitting the back if his throat. he stopped moving for a moment to allow the boy to breathe, but held his head still. after tommy had finished choking, dream continued to push his head down on his cock. tommy made a confused sound, and tried to pull off out of instinct, but dream’s grip on his head was firm. he tried relaxing his throat.

“you’re doing so well, tommy. thank you for being so good for me. just a little further.”

dream went further, thrusting lightly into tommy’s throat. tommy didn’t choke this time, instead gurgling as his throat was invaded. he allowed dream to take control. his head was held still as the man fucked his mouth. tommy’s ears were bombarded with praise. 

“you’re being such a good boy for me, tommy. so good. you love taking me, don’t you?”

tommy’s head was spinning. he rubbed his thighs together for stimulation as the pit in his stomach grew with each praising word. dream moaned in satisfaction when he thrusted into the boy completely. he started thrusting more irregularly, using tommy’s face as a fucktoy,  his  fucktoy. his balls hit tommy’s chin during every thrust, and dream could see his eyes start to water. however, tommy was not pulling away, and dream could see him palming himself through his pants. tommy loved being used like this.

_ tommy loves being used by this. _

dream groaned at the thought of it.

“fuck, im close baby boy. do you want me to cum all over your face?”

tommy could not answer with his mouth full, and dream liked it that way. the question was not to be answered at all. dream wanted to see tommy’s face covered in his cum, so that’s what was going to happen. he pulled tommy’s head off of him and stroked quickly. tommy’s head was only being held up by dream’s hand in his hair. his eyes were teary and unfocused, and his jaw was slack. tommy was only focusing on his own overwhelming pleasure as he stroked his clothed dick. 

tommy stopped his movements as he felt warm cum fall on his face. the fluid landed mostly on his forehead and the bridge of his nose, some coating his temples and cheeks. dream let go of his grip on tommy’s hair, and the boy caught himself on his palms. dream sunk down to see his work, a heaving tommy, kneeling on all fours with glassy eyes and a cum-stained face. and he was still hard. dream pulled the gasping boy onto his lap and pulled his leaking cock out, beginning to stroke him painfully slow. he kissed the boy’s face, cleaning off some of his own release. he pumped the dick erratically, speeding up until tommy was moaning and melting into him, then stopping completely to plant small kisses to his neck. eventually, he allowed him to climax, making sure to get as much cum on his hand as possible. he turned tommy’s face gently towards his own, then licked the mess off of his hand. tommy shuddered. dream carried tommy to his tent, and laid him on the bed. tommy was already asleep when dream pulled wilbur’s trenchcoat over him like a blanket. 

-

tommy woke up that evening feeling floaty. he had slept properly for the first time since exile. he felt extra weight on top of him. he peeked over his covers to find the sweatshirt dream had been wearing that day. upon further investigation, there was a small note in the pocket. 

_ here’s a gift for being so good today. you did such a good job and i hope i did too. i love you, baby boy.  _

_ see you on christmas morning :) _


	3. update!

hello!

this fic has served its purpose for me coping and reliving my experience. i dont think it would be good for my mental health to go further with the story in the context of tommy and dream being together. if i do end up writing more it will likely be about tommy escaping the relationship and coping with the trauma (which may still contain sexual themes if youre reading for that reason, which is chill). 

if you want to know more about why i made this fic: the recent streams with dream manipulating tommy had some eerie parallels with my own life and kind of flung me into an episode. i couldnt stop thinking about “it” happening, because tommy’s character is one that i deeply relate to. so, i wrote it to try and conceptualize my experience, i guess. project onto the character. so yeah 

oh, and thank you for reading! didnt expect for my mania induced copefic to get thousands of hits but hey here we are! i will likely be writing some non-problematic smut on this account, so feel free to request shit in the comments.


End file.
